Yavin 8
Yavin 8 es una de las tres lunas habitables del planeta gigante gaseoso Yavin. Características geográficas Yavin 8 es un mundo árido y frío cubierto de grandes superficies nevadas y tundra marrón. A pesar de la abundancia de agua acumulada en la tundra en forma de nieve, la única manera de encontrarla líquida es en el interior de los ríos y lagos de su sistema montañoso ecuatorial, ocupando el 28% de la superficie. Ocasionalmente, la nieve se funde provocando inundaciones. Este sistema montañoso ecuatorial está habitado por la única especie inteligente de Yavin 8, los melodies. Son unos humanoides anfibios que pasan parte de su vida bajo el agua: una vez han alcanzado los veinte años de edad, cambian su forma en la Ceremonia de Cambio. Otra raza humanoide también vivía en la luna. Se ganaron la enemistad con el Emperador Palpatine, quien inició su genocidio. El único superviviente fue Tarron Neb. Historia Debido a su remota situación, Yavin 8 era muy poco conocido por el resto de la galaxia. En el año 3.997 ABY, durante el reinado del Lord Sith Exar Kun sobre los massassi en el vecino Yavin 4, encarceló a sus hijos en una esfera del lado oscuro conocida como la Esfera Dorada con el propósito de controlar a los massassi y absorber la energía vital de los captivos. Los desesperados padres fueron a Yavin 8 en busca de ayuda y se encontraron con los hijos de los melodies, les llevaron ante sus mayores pero no les pudieron ofrecer ninguna ayuda debido a que no podían abandonar las aguas. Entonces, los massassi grabaron mensajes en las rocas y cuevas de Yavin 8 por si alguien pudiera leerlas algún día y acudir en su ayuda. Sin embargo, estos mensajes fueron escritos en el idioma massassi, el cual era dificil de comprender si no se conocía. Por si fuera poco, los massassi fueron exterminados en el año 3.996 ABY durante el asalto de los Jedi y la República en la luna selvática. Este evento histórico fue conservado sólo como una leyenda de los cuentacuentos conocidos como los Guardianes de Leyendas. Milenios después, durante la era Imperial, los melodies fueron descubiertos por el rodiano Suz Tanwa aunque su descubrimiento oficial data del año 22 DBY por la Nueva Orden de Luke Skywalker, el cual había asentado el Praxeum Jedi en Yavin 4. En ese mismo año, una joven melodie llamado Lyric dejó su hogar en Sistra para estudiar en el Praxeum Jedi después de haber descubierto que era sensible a la Fuerza. Sus padres le permitieron ir debido a las peligrosas condiciones de su mundo natal. Más tarde cuando Lyric retornó a Yavin 8 para someterse a la Ceremonia del Cambio en el 22 DBY, los instructores Anakin Solo y Tahiri Veila la escoltaron hasta su mundo natal. Durante el viaje, sufrieron el ataque de los carnívoros avril, reel, purella y cierto número de raiths aunque Anakin, Tahiri y sus aliados melodies se las arreglaron para librarse de ellos. Gracias al Guardián de Leyendas Aragon Anakin y Tahiri se enteraron de la existencia de unas antiguas esculturas massassi. Las encontraron en una cueva. Durante su viaje en Yavin 8, Anakin y Tahiri conocieron a Sannah, al descubrir que era sensible a la Fuerza la llevaron con ellos durante el viaje de vuelta a Yavin 4. Más tarde Sannah les ayudó en el traslado de las antiguas esculturas massassi. Desentrañaron los orígenes de la Esfera Dorada y cómo vencerla. Poco después de que los yuuzhan vong destruyeran el Praxeum Jedi en el 26 DBY, los yuuzhan vong conquistaron Yavin 8. Los invasores extragalácticos también soltaron al mortal cazador de Jedi Voxyn en la luna. Lyric se encontró entre sus víctimas. El destino de estas especies depués de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong es desconocido aunque pudieron ser esclavizadas o eliminadas tal como ocurrió en muchos otros mundos conquistados por los yuuzhan vong. Apariciones *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' Fuentes *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Star Wars Missions'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star by Star'' *Yavin: The Big Red One Part 3: Crazy 8 Categoría:Lunas del Borde Exterior